


Goodbye Summer

by heyitsme_pam



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsme_pam/pseuds/heyitsme_pam





	Goodbye Summer

It was Sunday morning and the weather was fine. Mga nagsisipaglakihang puno na nagsisilbing lilim sa haba ng daang binabaybay ni Kyungsoo ang sumalubong sa kanya. Napangiti ito nang maramdaman ang pagdampi ng sariwang hangin sa kanyang balat na hindi nya nararamdaman kapag sya ay nasa lungsod. Ang berdeng kapaligiran ang mas nagbibigay ganda sa buong tanawin. Mga mumunting huni ng ibon ang mas nagbigay dito ng kasiguraduhan na tama lang ang ginawa nyang disisyon na magbalik muli sa lugar na kanyang kinalakihan. 

“Son, are you listening?” 

Kyungsoo snapped as he heard his dad’s voice over the phone. Masyado syang naaliw sa tanawin na nakalimutan nyang may kausap pala sya sa telepono. 

“Malapit na ako dad. Don’t worry. I’ll be safe.”

“Di ko parin talaga maintindihan kung ba’t naisipan mong umuwi ng probinsya. If it’s about you and Jongin—-“ 

“Dad.” Kyungsoo cuts him off from what his dad’s trying to say. He sighed. Hanggat maaari ay ayaw nya sana munang pag-usapan ang kahit na anong bagay na tungkol sa lalaki. He must admit, Kyungsoo’s not ready for it yet. “I’m perfectly fine. I just want to see lola, that’s all.”

“But—fine. Kung may problema man, you know we’re always here. Me and your mom, isama mo na rin ang kapatid mo. You can always talk to us, okay?”

“Yes dad. Thank you.” 

Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh as the phone call ended. Bigla ang kasiyahang naramdaman nya kanina ay parang naglahong bula nang maalala ang lalaki. Funny that even just the thought of Jongin brought so much pain to him. He bitterly smiled.

Jongin meant everything to Kyungsoo. They were bestfriends eversince they started high school. Walang araw ang lumipas na hindi sila magkasama, magkausap, magkasabay umuwi, magkasabay kumain sa canteen ng kanilang skwelahan; that even people around them thought they’re something else more than bestfriends.

Nung una ay nagagalit sya everytime na tinutukso silang dalawa ni Jongin thinking na he’s a guy and is straight for pete’s sake. But as the days passed Kyungsoo became aware of how Jongin treated him. Malambing ito, maalaga, may mga pagkakataong di rin ito pumapasok kapag may sakit sya para lang magbantay which he doesn’t have to but always insisted. Ayaw mang aminin ni Kyungsoo pero natutuwa sya withJongin’s kind of gestures.

He felt safe everytime he’s with Jongin. Di nya alam kung bakit pero habang lumilipas ang mga araw nag-iiba din ang tingin nya para sa lalaki which made him confused even more.

May mga pagkakataong kinakabahan sya when Jongin’s around na wala lang din naman sa kanya dati. Mas madalas na syang umiiwas sa mga titig nito kesa ang makipagtitigan dito. He doesn’t know why, but it seems everything’s change from how his heart beats so fast everytime he sees Jongin.

Alam nyang may hindi tama so he started to distance himself from the guy. Hindi na sya sumasabay dito sa pagkain sa canteen, kahit sa pag-uwi, madalas ay ibang kaklase nila ang kasama nya. Kung ano-ano na ring dahilan ang naiisip nya para lang makaiwas dito. He even ignored Jongin’s calls and messages. Kinakausap nya parin ito pero hindi na katulad nang dati.

Hindi nya alam kung napapansin ba ni Jongin ang pag-iwas nya o wala lang talaga para dito na unti-unting nasisira ang pagkakaibigan nila. At some point, it saddened him. Alam nyang dahil sa kanya kung ba’t nagbago ang lahat. Him and his feelings for Jongin. Yes, Kyungsoo must admit.

Nung una ay ayaw nyang paniwalaan ang sarili nya. That it was the funniest thing he has ever imagined. Him falling in love with a guy? C’mon. That was really ridiculous. Pero sa mga araw na dumaraan at sa palagi nyang pag-iwas, he doesn’t want it but his feelings for the guy grow deeper. He misses Jongin a lot that he finally admits to himself, he’s not what he thinks he is. Yes. He’s not straight.

“ _Kyungsoo_!”

_Kyungsoo’s eyes widened when he saw Jongin half-running just to reach him. Uwian na ng hapong iyon at katulad ng mga nagdaang araw ay nauna na ulit syang umuwi. It’s been weeks since he started avoiding the guy. Isa sana ang araw na iyon na iiwas sya ngunit parang hindi nya magagawa._

_Huminto sya sa paglakad at pilit ang ngiting tumingin sa lalaki. He heaved a deep breath to calm himself. How he wished Jongin wouldn’t hear the loud noise coming from his chest._

_“H-hey.”_

_“Uwi ka na? Sabay na tayo.” Saad ni Jongin nang huminto ito sa tapat nya. Medyo habol pa nito ang hininga._

_Umiwas sya ng tingin. “O-oo sana pero naalala ko may dadaanan pa pala ako.”_

_“Kyungsoo.”_

_He looks at him at his sudden call just to see how serious Jongin’s face is. Bigla ay nakaramdam sya ng lamig sa kanyang buong sistema but then, he acted like everything was fine._

_“Hmm?”_

_“Akala mo ba talaga hindi ko alam?” Jongin said in a serious tone._

_Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”_

_“Oh please! Alam kong alam mo kung ano ang tinutukoy ko.”_

_Kyungsoo innocently shook his head. “But I really don’t get you.” He said. “Bakit kasi di mo nalang sabihin sakin kung ano yang tinutukoy mo.”_

_“Sure. Now tell me, bakit mo ako iniiwasan? You even ignored my calls, my texts, na dati naman ang bilis mong sagutin, ang bilis mong magreply. Hindi na ako yung madalas na kasama mo. Bakit? May nagawa ba akong mali? May nasabi ba akong hindi mo nagustuhan? Ano?! Tell me Kyungsoo kasi para akong tanga kakaisip gabi-gabi kung ano bang problema at nagkakaganyan ka.”_

_Shock was seen all over Kyungsoo’s face at the sudden burst of Jongin. Hindi nya inaasahan ang ganitong pangyayari. Somehow, he felt guilty. Ganun pala ang epekto ng pag-iwas nya sa lalaki. Pero bakit? True that they were bestfriends but tama lang ba na ganun ang maging reaksyon nya? Sadness was registered in Jongin’s eyes. Kyungsoo looked away. Parang dinudurog ang puso nya dahil sa tanawing iyon._

_“And I... hate you for doing this to me. Damn.” Jongin said in a low voice._

_“Sorry.” Kyungsoo blinks his tears away. Knowing that the guy hates Kyungsoo is more painful than trying to avoid Jongin and seeing him in pain makes Kyungsoo feels hurt even more._

_“Sorry? Yun lang? Sorry lang talaga masasabi mo?”_

_“Kai I... I had important things to do. I was busy these past few weeks that’s why I wasn’t able to... you know... barely talk to you—“_

_“Lies.”_

_Kyungsoo bites his lower lip. He looks down to avoid Jongin’s stares. He’s not good at lying and the guy knows it. Napapikit sya ng mariin. What will he do now? Tell everything to Jongin why he’s being like that? Kyungsoo shakes his head. No. That’s the least thing he would do. Telling Jongin that he likes him not just a bestfriend but more than that for what? For sure Jongin would just laugh at him. No way. He’d rather kept and buried his feelings down under the six feet of the ground._

_“But I’m not lying! Go ask Jongdae—“_

_“Stop it!” Bahagyang napaatras sa gulat si Kyungsoo dahil sa pagtaas ng boses na iyon ni Jongin. “Bakit di mo na lang sakin sabihin yung totoo? Bakit kailangan mo pang gumawa ng kwento? Bakit? Bakit pakiramdam ko di na ikaw yung Kyungsoo na nakilala ko.”_

_“Because I can’t risk our friendship ‘cause of this damn feelings I have for you!”_

_“W-what?”_

_Agad na napatakip ng kanyang bibig si Kyungsoo. Nanlalaki ang matang nakatingin sya sa naguguluhang si Jongin. Di nya sinasadyang sabihin iyon but it’s too late. Hindi nya na mababawi kung ano pa man ang nasabi nya. Siguro nga mabuti na rin na ganun ang nangyari. Pakiramdam nya ay nawala ang bigat sa dibdib na dinadala nya. Parang may kung anong tinik sa lalamunan nya na sa wakas ay natanggal na._

_Tumalikod sya at mabilis na naglakad palayo while cursing himself to death. He can’t handle the situation. Hinangad nyang sana ay lamunin na lang sya ng lupa sa mga oras na iyon. Kung bakit kasi madali syang nadala sa emosyong pinapakita ni Jongin. He cursed once again._

_“Kyungsoo!”_

_Ramdam nya ang pagsunod sa kanya ni Jongin. Di sya lumilingon dito kahit pa nga magkasabay na silang maglakad. Kung ano man ang iniisip ni Jongin ngayon, yun ang hindi alam ni Kyungsoo._

_Tahimik na binabaybay nila ang daan pauwi ng hapong iyon. It’s really awkward for Kyungsoo but he’s thankful that Jongin doesn’t say anything. O baka wala lang dito yung sinabi nya. Worst, baka pinagtatawanan na sya nito ng palihim—Kyungsoo thinks, for he’s a big joke?_

_Nakikita nya na ang kulay abong gate ng kanilang bahay nang huminto sya sa paglakad at lakas-loob na hinarap si Jongin. It’s now or never. Pwede nya pang bawiin kung ano man ang nasabi nya kanina. He doesn’t want to live a life being clowned by Jongin. No. Not ever in his wildest dream._

_“Look Kai. What I’ve said a while ago, it’s just... d-don’t get me wrong... I was just—“_

_Kyungsoo couldn’t finish his words when he felt a soft lips pressed on his. His eyes widened as he looked at Jongin who’s now smiling from ear to ear._

_“I get it and I like you too.” Jongin said as he fixed Kyungsoo’s eyeglasses. “I really like it when you blush.”_

_“What the hell Jongin.”_

And the rest was history. Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo nang magbalik sa kasalukuyan. It was a bittersweet memories. Masayang balikan kahit pa nga puno ng sakit. It’s been months simula nang magkahiwalay silang dalawa at hanggang ngayon ay nasasaktan parin sya. Being a marketing director and a partime chef ng isang prestihiyusong restaurant, hindi madaling paghati-hatiin ang oras nya sa trabaho sa opisina, sa kusina at kay Jongin. Mas madalas ay nauubos ang oras nya sa trabaho kung kaya’t wala na syang oras para sa lalaki na minsan ay napagsisimulan nila ng away.

Nagising nalang sya isang araw na puro cold treatment ang natatanggap nya mula kay Jongin and he knows where all of these are coming from. Pero masakit para sa kanya na hindi man lang sya nito nagagawang intindihin. Gumagawa naman sya ng paraan para makabawi dito but it wasn’t enough. Di na sya nagulat when Jongin decided to broke up with him. He’s too tired para ipaglaban kung anong meron sila. Masakit but Kyungsoo thinks that’s the right thing to do, to find their souls again.


End file.
